


【影日】PHONE SEX

by bghd



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bghd/pseuds/bghd
Summary: 私设有，已交往设定，只有打飞机没有本垒。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 34





	【影日】PHONE SEX

日向翔阳20岁的生日礼物，是一件来自前搭档的旧球衣。

衣服的面料已经变成半透明，经过多次的清洗摸上去更加柔软贴肤，橙色的领口和自己的发色很是搭配，背后显眼的V-league的LOGO，大大的影山的名字拼写，还有那个人的背号20。日向小心翼翼地拿起衣服深吸了一口气，嗯，是熟悉的影山的味道，刺激得日向的神经，一阵一阵的酥麻感随着脊髓蔓延志全身，他特意嘱咐影山不要清洗衣服。

回想一个月前，影山特意问他20岁的生日礼物想要什么，日向思索了一会儿说，“想要你现在的队服，”成年后大家都变得肆无忌惮起来，把羞耻心通通丢到身后，提要求大胆些也没什么关系吧，又加了一句“不过，你别洗。”

影山深吸了口气，骂道你是变态吗？但还是按要求规规矩矩地将自己退役的球衣叠好，问日向要了地址给他寄过去。

包裹跨越半个地球终于在生日前到了日向手上。刚结束训练的日向迫不及待地抱着包裹一口气冲回公寓，三两下拆开袋子，歪歪扭扭的马克笔大大咧咧地写着影山飞雄和日向翔阳。正午十一点半，佩德罗今天上课不回来，还有半个小时，我的礼物，我的生日。日向情不自禁地用手指摩挲着字迹，似乎上面有那个人的温度。刚进屋不久，身上仍带着滚烫太阳的温度没有散去，训练后的日向翔阳此刻觉得自己是个火球，仿佛要烧起来一样。

他此刻就是很激动，非常激动。

这时候丢在床尾充电的手机响起了视频电话请求，日向匆匆忙忙拿起手机顺势坐在床尾摁下了绿色的圆点。  
“等等等等我戴个耳机——”

“礼物收到了吗？”两人几乎同时开口

“日向，”影山故意压低声音，轻轻地飘进了日向的耳朵里，还有一阵阵鼻息，像羽毛轻轻扫过日向的耳朵，痒痒的。  
“虽然不到时间，生日快乐。”  
仅仅是听到影山的呼吸音日向的裤子就急不可耐地鼓起了个包，他下意识用手去按住裤裆，脸上烧的发烫。  
真是太丢人了，才分别了一年而已，听到他性感的声音就硬成这个样子，你真的是变态啊日向翔阳。日向心里默默地吐槽自己，试图故作淡定地把手机拿远了些，可他这个微妙的小动作还是逃不过影山的眼睛，即使隔着一块屏幕。影山也知道他这不自然的小动作是发生了什么微妙的生理反应，“怎么了日向，你脸好红。”

“什么事也没有。”被揭穿了尴尬的日向把手机倒扣在床上，顺势倒下去抱着影山的衣服哼哼唧唧。

“别说谎了，你硬了对吧。”影山耐心劝解道，“光是听见我声音就硬了？是不是还抱着我的衣服？你个变态。”

三年来形影不离的搭档对彼此的一举一动都了如指掌，仿佛有心灵感应，不限于球场上或生活中，亦或是难以启齿的事情，永远知道对方下一步该干嘛。拦下宫兄弟版的怪人速攻也好，第一次互相撸了出来也好，尝试进入那个地方也好，全都不需要过多的话语，我知道你想的，我知道你要的，只要是关于这家伙的事情，我奉陪就是了。

“是，”日向气鼓鼓地把上衣脱了扔到一边，好热，明明开了空调，为什么还这么热，上半身热，下半身也热，他整个人就要烧起来，“我就是勃起了，我就是抱着你的衣服。因为我想你，你这个混蛋。”可恶，要是那个人就在旁边的话，我肯定要给他一拳，日向愤愤的想。

影山没有继续逗他，因为他也勃起了，解决生理需求不需要太多的言语，就算隔着半个地球。他直奔主题：“日向，把裤子脱下来，想象一下是我在摸你，就像我们经常做的那样。你那边很热，对吧。”

“为什么只有我勃起了，我不要，这根本不公平。”日向发出小小的反抗，但无济于事，原始的冲动他不能够抗拒。

“我在宿舍”，我一个人，“不只你这样啊呆子。”影山按着耳机侧过身，褪下一截裤子用右手握住硬的发涨的性器，“脱下来吧，你忍不住的，我也是。”

高中时期他们某一次的逞强，影山眼看就要给他撸出来，日向赌气死死地按住自己的孔努力不让自己射出来，硬生生地给憋回去了，后果就是日向捂着自己的裤裆说自己鸡鸡疼，在地上滚来滚去嗷嗷叫唤。此后日向发誓苦啥不能苦了自己的小鸡鸡。

“……哼，影山同学，你可快点吧，我可要比你先出来了。”生理战胜了心理，日向心一横把汗湿又吹干的运动短裤连同内裤拉到膝盖，握住勃起的器官开始上下撸动。有多久没有这样碰触过自己了，自己也不清楚，可能很久吧，一直在努力追赶影山的脚步，就算是性欲旺盛的青春期抑制不住的冲动也因为专注于强化自己而慢慢减退。快感随着动作一点一点苏醒，沿着脊髓一阵一阵传到脑袋，好舒服，好舒服。脑子里那个人的脸也越来越清晰，影山专注着排球的眼睛现在专注地盯着自己的性器，阴茎被温柔地包裹在手里，动作却并不温柔，打理得规整的指甲时不时刮过铃口，刺激得日向关不住嗯嗯啊啊的声音，从他嘴里飘出奇怪的声音，说着好奇怪总要拿东西咬住，影山却空出一只手蛮横地塞进他嘴里，不让他的嘴巴闭上，声音不再有阻挡，唾液却顺着影山的手滑了出来，从手掌滑到手腕，顺着手臂好看的线条一路向下，滴到地板上形成一个个小圆点。事情末了影山精贵的两只手都沾上了他们的精液、唾液、汗液，分不清谁是谁的，粘哒哒地混在一起，乳白与透明交织，性欲和自尊融合，日向抬起头看着同样陷入情欲中的影山，冷淡的脸上多了些许红色，微张着嘴喘着气，啊，这样的影山只有我能看到，日向开心地想。

该死，我也好想这家伙。

巴西的沙子把他的手掌磨砺得非常粗糙，敏感的阴茎皮肤被茧子摩擦得微微刺痛，快感和痛感两种冲击舒服得日向脚趾头蜷缩到了一起。“影山……影山……”日向嘴里小声地叫着影山的名字，高温使他的手心粘糊糊的，完美没有影山给自己撸的那双大手的干燥感。他没开空调，周围空气随着自己的体温一点一点升温，好热，真的好热。日向剥下包皮，露出里面粉红色的小头，小孔吐着透明的液体，整根阴茎被液体润滑得油光水亮。

“我在……”耳机里影山的声音已经可以感觉到不那么平稳，“日向，让我看你的脸。”就像是国王施号发令一样，语气强硬得完全没有商量的余地，手机屏幕里只有空白的天花板，和耳机里细碎的呻吟。影山很不喜欢这样，自己也是很久没自己摸过，更是很久没见到日向，好不容易抽空给这个呆子打视频电话还干起了这种事，结果这个呆子还给他看天花板。

“呆子！！！把脸给我露出来！！！”见那边迟迟没有动作，影山吼道。

“我……我没有手拿手机啦！！”沉浸在情欲中的日向声音甜到发腻。他现在是真的没有空闲的手，一只手上下拨弄着包皮抚弄着头部，一只手撩起背心搓揉着乳头，日向身上所有能使用的地方都被影山彻彻底底地开发过，失去了男友滋润的乳头早已不那么敏感，仍然能给他带来强烈刺激。“这样可以看到不？”日向屈起膝盖将手机挪到两腿之间。影山清楚地看到日向大腿上有一条明显的交界线，一半黑一半白，强烈的对比感，腿根往上的私密区域依然如记忆中白皙，柱身高高立起，顶端随着日向的动作不停地冒出液体，腿根之间还盖着揉成一团的自己的队服，再往上就是已经被日向自己玩得挺立的乳尖，以及日向被情欲熏红的脸。如此惊艳的画面看得影山血脉贲张，血液一股脑地涌上头顶，他觉得口干舌燥，舔了一圈嘴唇，心想，这样的日向，都是我的，就算他在异乡有再多的朋友，这样的日向只能是我的。

日向此时只觉得羞耻，在手机屏幕上看见了自己自慰的画面什么的，但很快这种情绪就被欲望压了下去：“不公平，我也要，看影山的……”日向凭借着最后一丝理智发出了抗争。

日向听到影山啧了一声，然后耳机里传来嘈杂的声音，镜头一阵晃动，影山同样裸露的器官就这样闯进了日向朦胧的视线里——因为舒服而分泌出的生理泪水，还是那么唬人的尺寸。

“这样可以了吧呆子。”影山释放出两只手，一只继续高速撸动着柱身，一只手拖住自己鸡蛋般大小的两个睾丸，嘲讽似的捏了捏：“我这里，可是积攒了不少……”

“等等为什么你视角和我不一样啊！！”你那边那个视角看到的鸡儿可真大，日向打断他。

“因为有手机支架啊呆子！！！”影山叹了口气，继续说：“好了呆子，现在听我说，把你右手的中指舔湿，你想更舒服些对不对。”

“可恶……嗯……”那边可是知根知底的搭档，全部的小心思被影山看在眼里，仿佛被读出了内心，日向不甘心，但还是照做了。他伸出中指放在嘴里用唾液润湿，停下左手的动作，扒开后面那个洞穴直直地捅进去。“哼，是这样对吧，影山同学还真是变态呢，你就爱看我这样，对吧。”从球场上争执到日常生活方面，在这方面日向也毫不服输，并且比影山预想早一步。中指在洞穴里进进出出，第一指节每到达里面就勾起，试图寻找那个让自己快乐的点。可恶，完全不够，日向又塞进了第二根指头，原来我这里面这么烫，我以前完全不知道。两根指头在温度稍高的肠道里四处试探，终于触及到了某个点——“啊！”日向声音突然拔高，找到了，这就是影山无数次冲撞让他让他爽的地方。

影山看日向自己找到了那个点，知道他就快了，每次自己摩擦那个点，不过一会儿日向就会射出来。他死死地盯着屏幕，眼睛关注着日向的手指抽插的动作，似乎他并不能靠自己满足。

“唔……不够……想要你，想要影山……哈啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”显然日向的手指并不能很好地满足自己，但他还是一边碰触着内里的敏感点一边撸动柱身射了出来。浓稠腥气的精液溅到手机上，遮盖了部分摄像头，影山那边只能看到一片白浊，和模糊的日向的脸。看着屏幕上高潮过后的日向双眼迷蒙地死死咬着自己的球衣，影山终于也憋不住，一边旋转着摩擦冠状沟，一边揉搓着睾丸，释放了出来，同样也是又浓又稠，一股腥膻味在房间里弥漫开来。夏季日本的夜晚也同样炎热，影山大汗淋漓地喘着粗气，低头看着自己弄出来的液体，心想好浪费，应该把他灌进日向肚子里，至少也要洒到他身上。这小子现在晒黑了，小麦色的皮肤溅上白色的粘稠液体，又是怎样一种美味的景色。

“你看，影山，我射了好多哦。”日向抓过一把卫生纸擦干净屏幕，抬起黏糊糊的手在屏幕前晃了晃，脸上一股得意劲。

“啊我也是啊呆子。”影山扯过抽纸擦了擦手，将弄脏的内裤脱下，下床走到浴室门口扔到脏衣篓里，疲软下去的大根随着他的步伐一摇一晃，这一切都被日向看见了。

……影山这个人，公然遛鸟，还真是单细胞。

“哈我好累，下午还有训练。”日向整理好自己的呼吸和清洁，抱着影山的衣服缓缓躺下，侧躺着拿过手机，“午安咯，影山先生，啊不对，你那边应该是晚安。本大爷今天很惊喜，谢谢你送的生日礼物。”

“嗯，晚安。还有……”影山重新回到床上盖好被子，将手机重新捧回手里，“你脸近一点。”  
日向：“？”他们视频还没关，只见影山的脸凑过来，亲吻了一下屏幕，正好正对日向的嘴唇。  
“！”日向还没反应过来，那边就掐断了视频。

“///////”影山迅速把手机锁屏，很快就收到新消息提醒的振动：“都19岁了还那么逊哪，哈哈哈哈哈！”来自日向无情的嘲笑。

那家伙现在正在隔着自己半个地球的巴西努力提升自己的等级，他还记得他们高一那个彼此堵上人生的约定：  
无论是十年后，还是二十年后，打倒你的人一定是我！  
这么说，你就是要和我站在同一个舞台上咯？  
所以，我相信你，绝对不会食言。你要努力追上来，你一定能追上来。  
“我等你。”


End file.
